


Moments

by rosieposie77



Category: Midsomer Murders
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Slash, preslash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosieposie77/pseuds/rosieposie77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble collection of moments between John Barnaby/Ben John - Slash</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Midsomer Murders...

When they first met, they shook hands hastily. He wasn't even sure he looked him in the eyes. Instead, John did it; he definitely did it, getting lost in those vivid and bright green irises of him. He told him he had heard a lot of him, but, probably, it was just a mere formality. And then, they met again at his cousin's birthday party, in a town then almost unfamiliar to him. On that night, their collaboration began. How many cases did they work on? And yet, he felt that Ben still considered him not closer than a stranger.


	2. Daffodils

Then, one morning Ben showed up at his doorsteps, with a beautiful and colorful bouquet. _For Mrs Barnaby, as a welcome present from all of us at the Causton CID_. Daffodils, in full blossom. John couldn't help but feeling his eyes on him as Ben said those words, nearly in an attempt to get his approval. In that very moment, John raised his eyes, and met his, hopeful. Instinctively, he looked down, as he was afraid of what he could found there. Daffodils, love unrequited.


	3. The One

_How did you know Mrs Barnaby was the one?,_ he asked him one day, out of the blue. Question was so unexpected that made him gasped and slowed down. _How did I know?_ Ben continued to walk, and passed him, briskly. _She told me_ , he replied. At first, he thought that was the most reasonable thing to say, but, to be honest, he couldn't remember. Or, maybe, he did not ever know. He resumed walking, watching Ben's shoulders and thinking that, after all, maybe Sarah was wrong.


	4. Would you please stay awhile to share my grief?

_Is everything all right?_ A stupid question, indeed. Ben was leaning with one hand against the wall of the house, his head bent slightly forward, rapidly breathing. Eyes fixed to the tip of his shoes, really busy contemplating who knows what. Obviously, nothing was right, given that his colleague, his friend, had just been found dead in a barrel of water. _Is it okay ... Benjamin?_ He asked again, trying to instill in his name all the gentleness he could. The sergeant nodded a couple of times. John was afraid that that was the end of the conversation. He would have liked to offer Ben all its support, his understanding, his love. He would have liked to tell him _Hey, Ben, I am here, I'm here for you_ , but still he perceived a sort of barrier between the two of them. He was afraid of being refused, judged and labeled. That was the ultimate truth. _Well, I'm around the corner, just in case_ , he said, turning his back to him. _But ... For it's such a lovely day, to have to feel this way_ , he added. To hell, he would have run the risk and offered his help. _Sir?_ He was just a couple of steps away when Ben's warm voice reached him. _Would you please stay awhile to share my grief?_


End file.
